


Unlimited

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Musical References, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Proud Parents, Wicked (the musical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Kurt and Blaine are watching their kid on stage at their first, opening night on Broadway. I always picture it being their daughter playing Elphaba and them getting teary-eyed during her first solo. I think that would be so cute!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Unlimited

Over the years, Kurt has been into the Gershwin Theater several times.

He thought it would never feel as heart-warming and electrifying as that time Rachel and he sneaked onto the stage.

And yet, here he is—sure, not on stage, but in the theater still—his heart is beating wildly in his chest and he can’t stop smiling.

Blaine would usually be the one squeezing his arm, to keep his smile to a “polite” level—Kurt usually needs the reminder when they are on red carpets and he knows one of them is going to come home with a statue to add to the mantlepiece.

He’s not apologetic, though—if anything, Kurt wishes Blaine wouldn’t have such a diplomatic streak—because God knows they work hard to get these nominations, these awards, and everyone who told them they would never achieve anything worthwhile can suck on it.

Anyway.

Today, though, Blaine is not telling him to tone it down or anything.

Oh no.

Blaine is beaming just as proudly as Kurt is, looking around the room like it’s his first time in the Gershwin.

In a sense, Kurt muses, it is a whole new experience that awaits them.

“Can you believe this is happening?” Blaine whispers while they walk toward their seats.

“I can’t believe Dan is going to miss it.”

Blaine pats Kurt’s hand. “We always knew he wouldn’t be able to come back from Germany for the premiere,” he comforts him. “But we have tickets for the end of Cecilia’s run, so we will have a moment to celebrate it all together.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right.” Kurt sighs as he wiggles in his seat. “Still.”

“Still, I know.”

“Program?”

They both turn their heads toward the usher and both nod. “Yes, please.”

She frowns at them. “You… want two of them?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine repeats, all smiles as he pays for the programs and tips her. “What?” he tells Kurt, who is quietly laughing. “I want one for my office, and I know you’ll want one for yours.”

“Our offices are in the same room, Blaine,” Kurt says, still glad that Blaine was thoughtful. “Look, our baby!”

Right there, on the page, their daughter is  [ looking up at them ](https://media.tumblr.com/bcc5eb734682b5ba0a44d459706ff2c1/tumblr_oplicwljZ11vhwoeqo1_1280.jpg) in all her green beauty.

“Oh, she looks so good,” Blaine coos, caressing the page. “I’m so proud.”

“I’m so, so proud too.”

They look at each other and kiss, words unable to convey how much they love each other and their little family.

The lights turn off and Blaine clenches Kurt’s hand. “Oh my God!”

“I knoooow,” Kurt whispers just as the Overture gets started.

The moment Cecilia, dressed as Elphaba, appears on stage, it takes all of Kurt’s self-restraint to keep from standing up and applauding.

He does grip Blaine’s hand a little bit harder.

The show is still as mesmerizing as ever, and Cecilia holds her own in her role as the green-skinned witch. She has no qualms standing toe to toe with other newcomers on a main Broadway stage, and with more seasoned ones too.

“Who would have thought that Sunshine would be such a good Madame Morrible,” Kurt whispers.

“Shhhhh,” Blaine shushes him. “It’s her big solo.”

The stage clears out of all other characters, leaving Elphaba and her suitcase.

Cecilia plays the shock and surprise and delight her character experiments with brio.

“ _Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood…_ ”

She reaches the high notes and, for a brief moment, turns toward their seats, before launching into  [ Elphaba’s dream coming to life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL7FlC1m92c) .

Her eyes were shining with tears when she looked at them, and, truth be told, Kurt cannot swear on the dryness of his eyes.

Blaine’s cheeks are wet with tears that end up in his beard.

It’s a meaningful song in the show, of course, but for the three of them, it’s a reminder of Cecilia’s adoption, when she couldn’t believe Blaine and Kurt wanted her to join their family, after so many years in the system. When she didn’t let them get too close for days, weeks even, because she was afraid they would get tired of her problems and of, well, her.

“ _Unlimited,_

_My future is unlimited…_ ”

Blaine leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder as the song reaches its climax. A simple glance down to him shows Kurt his husband crying and beaming at the stage, a sentiment he wholeheartedly agrees with.

It’s not just pride for their daughter. It’s the culmination of it all, of their parenting, of their choices, of their love, visible on stage for all to see.

“ _The Wizard—_

_And I!_ ”

The whole room bursts into applause and cheers, and this time they both jump to their feet to clap louder than everybody else.

And sit back down, before their neighbors can shush them.

_ She did it, _ Kurt thinks, already mouthing the words to the duet between Cecilia and Rachel’s daughter—fitting, isn’t it?


End file.
